


【胜出】病

by SHPTY



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia, 僕のヒーローアカデミア, 我的英雄学院
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 11:37:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20025184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHPTY/pseuds/SHPTY
Summary: 本质上是个咔和久注定要相爱的俗套故事· R-18· 王储咔✖️祭司久· 又名《神的残次品》· 部分参考古埃及祭司的职务划分，绿谷出久专司治病救人，不搞占星释梦等其他工作· 如果觉得眼熟，可能是去年在我已经注销的账号见过。这次发布之前修改了很多地方，约等于在原来的框架下重新写一遍，希望比那时候有一点进步





	【胜出】病

爆豪胜己百无聊赖地躺在塔楼屋顶上打盹。

时值雨季，层层乌云将天空压得快要塌下来，冷风裹挟着湿漉漉的水雾呼啸而过。人们关紧门窗，为应对即将到来的大雨做好准备。仅有的几个行人也裹紧了衣物低头匆匆赶路，很快便不见了身影。

唯有那只象征他王储身份的蠢龙不知在天上胡乱飞个什么劲，还时不时抻着脖子发出兴奋的吼声，躁动得活像是发了情。

要是被长老们看到，势必又要去他母亲那里告状，说他横行跋扈，连带着龙都仗势欺人，将来要是把王位传给他，后果不堪设想。

随便吧，爆豪胜己无所谓地想，反正也不是一两回了。

他母亲是这个国家有史以来第一位女王，以雷霆手段获得所有臣民的敬重。唯一被诟病的就是久无子嗣，恐怕王权要落到外姓人手里。

女王努力多年无果，也逐渐放弃拥有自己孩子的想法，改在王族后裔中挑选合适的人才培养。哪料有一年天降异兆，她早晨昏倒在寝殿，傍晚醒来时小腹隆起，已然有了三四个月的身孕。

所有人都说，这是神的恩赐，是王国最后的希望。

爆豪胜己在众人期许的目光里出生、长大，很快就展现出他的不同寻常之处。

他有着近乎兽类的野蛮与暴力，那双如火焰般燃烧着的眼睛里藏着足以毁灭一切的热度。每当他坐在龙背上自王城空中飞过，百姓们心里总是感觉到一种难以用语言描述的恐惧。

这种恐惧在爆豪胜己十四岁时达到了巅峰。

他一时兴起跳进斗兽场，赤手空拳和几十只猛兽对决，整个过程残忍得恍如屠杀。等人们回过神时，鲜血已经覆盖了一切，野兽的残肢散落满地。而爆豪胜己放声大笑，如同一把开了刃的刀，映着血的颜色。

这一次，连女王也感到不安。

她在神庙里跪了三天三夜，终于等到神的旨意。

神说，爆豪胜己被赋予超越人类极限的强大力量，而作为代价，他无法理解人类之间类似于“爱”的感情。他不明白母亲为什么会亲吻婴儿的脸颊，不明白恋人为什么要在分离的时候流泪，也不明白被另一个人牵动喜怒哀乐究竟是什么样的感觉。

只有一个人能改变他。

在不确定的未来里，或许会出现一位能使枯草回绿、亡魂重生的医者，他是神的另一项杰作。如果能让他住进王宫西侧的塔楼，他便将会与爆豪胜己相爱，然后用自己的感情来填补爆豪胜己残缺的灵魂。到那时，王的一切病症自会痊愈。

爆豪胜己对此毫不知情，只在女王和近侍秘密交谈时隐约听到“塔楼”一词。

那是祭司们居住的地方。

爆豪胜己以为自己的母亲终于老糊涂了，指望这群要么怕他怕得绕着走路，要么一心想往他床上爬的废物祭司施展神迹，好把他变成一个彬彬有礼、连对路边乞丐都满怀怜爱之情的绅士。

自那以后，他便经常躺在塔楼屋顶睡觉，作为对狗屁“神权”的示威。

今天也是如此。

爆豪胜己回想起刚刚几个祭祀见到他就跑的场景，嘲讽地笑了笑。他只需要用绝对的实力来战胜一切，何必对那些如蝼蚁般卑微的臣民产生感情？他要的是臣服，至于匍匐在他脚下的弱者的想法，根本没有人在乎。

他正这么想着，耳边忽然传来一阵惊呼声。

只见那条蠢龙不知又抽什么风，竟朝宫外主路上的一群人俯冲过去。它张开的翅膀遮天蔽日，那几个人被吓得愣在原地无法动弹，眼看就要被撞个半死不活。

该死的，爆豪胜己忍不住咒骂一声，如矫健的豹子般一跃而下，在空中划过一道惊人的弧线后落在龙背上，勒住它的脖子。

“停下，你这头蠢货。”

死里逃生的几人眼里的惊慌还未散尽，用发软的手擦着冷汗，一时间连给爆豪胜己行礼都顾不上。

这条蠢龙却不肯安静，拼命挣扎着想用鼻子去蹭身下的人。

爆豪胜己这才注意到，龙的阴影里还站着一个男孩。他有着墨绿色的，柔软而蓬松的头发，衣服上绣着充满异域风情的花纹。他的双腿还在不停颤抖，那双原本就大得惊人的眼睛睁地更大了，里面蓄满了泪水。

可就算怕成这样，他还是用伤痕累累的右手将一个小女孩护在身后。

当龙的舌头舔上他脸颊时，他终于一噎一噎地哭了出来。

“你哭什么？”爆豪胜己从龙背跃下，莫名其妙地火大。

一个男人怎么能说哭就哭，而且泪水多得像是永远都流不干？男孩比他要矮，俯视的角度可以看到他稍稍有些婴儿肥的脸上的几粒雀斑。

真是要死了，爆豪胜己在心中怒吼，他竟然觉得这家伙怕得发抖的样子很可爱，像小时候抓到的兔子。

少年抬头看他，眼睛里映出爆豪胜己愤怒的脸。他登时后退几步，将身后的小女孩护得更紧了，好像他比那条蠢龙还要可怕。

两人无声对峙着。其余几个人已经回过神，见状慌忙上前行礼，生怕爆豪胜己一个不高兴就把少年扔去喂龙。

他们是在各国边境做生意的商队，几天前穿越沼泽时被毒蛇咬伤，幸亏得到少年救助，才保住性命。少年叫绿谷出久，以前和老师居住在森林深处，学了一点治病救人的办法。后来老师故去，他便四处游走给人们看病，没什么明确的目的地，遇到商队后就随他们来到爆豪胜己的国家，哪料刚进城门便遭此奇遇。

这家伙怎么看都不像有这么大本事的样子，在大脑开始思考之前，爆豪胜己的手就已经扯住绿谷出久两颊上的软肉往外拉扯，没由来地产生了一股施虐欲。

反正他闲得很，从这个小孩子身上找点乐子也不错。

“喂，废久，可不是什么人会了点雕虫小技就都能被叫做医者。在这个国家冒充医者行骗是要被抽鞭子的，你还是快点滚出去吧。”

少年已经不哭了，尽管眼眶还泛着红，但好像所有阳光都映照在他水洗过的眼睛里，亮得人心里发痒。

“我叫绿谷出久，就算你是王储也请好好读对别人的名字。”他声音里有种稚气的认真，“我想在你的国家居住一段时间，如果你能应允的话，我会免费为你的臣民们治病作为答谢。”

真是好大的口气，爆豪胜己简直要笑出来。他出其不意地抓住少年的手臂，将他甩到龙背上。

“废物没有抗议的权利。既然你敢这么说，那就来王宫让我看看你的本事。只要有一个治不好的人，我就会亲自把你抽得半死不活，然后扔到城外。”

这简直是强盗逻辑，但他说的理直气壮，绿谷出久一时不知该如何反驳。

还没等他组织好语言，巨龙便伸展双翼腾空而起。

地面上的建筑物和人群逐渐变小，风吹得脸生疼。他们在乌云里穿梭，绿谷出久新奇地四处张望，早忘了自己原本打算拒绝爆豪胜己让他住进王宫的命令。

他应该感到害怕，应该双手紧紧扒住龙背防止自己掉下去，应该离那个嚣张跋扈又粗鲁的人越远越好。

但是他没有。

他们后背与胸膛相贴，传递着体温与心脏跳动的声响。

爆豪胜己的胳膊圈在他身侧，让他觉得自己是安全的，原本僵硬的身体逐渐放松下来。

他一直生活在人迹罕至的森林里，只擅长和动植物打交道，从未见过像爆豪胜己这样浑身都散发着侵略感的人。但是他真的好威风啊，绿谷出久忍不住想，他可以从那么高的地方跳下来，他会驭龙，他有着绝对的自尊和自信。所有人都只能仰望他，但他根本不在乎。

风吹起绿谷出久柔软的头发，有几根轻轻拂过爆豪胜己的下巴。起先只是那一小块皮肤，但紧接着他整个人都变得痒起来，沸腾的血在体内胡乱冲撞，找不到出口。

像是在斗兽场大获全胜时的感觉。

他再次身体比大脑更快一步，伸手在绿谷出久头上揉了几下。

“你的手好像受伤了，我来帮你.....”

绿谷出久看到他手上的血痕，猜测应该是跳到龙背上时被鳞片划伤的，俯身要去翻布袋里的草药。但他话还没说完，剑已经抵在他脖子上，冰冷疼痛的触感让他停住了动作。

“你以为自己算什么东西，也敢替我疗伤。”爆豪胜己怒火中烧，持剑的手却很稳。

明明是个废物，看到龙扑过来就吓得哭个不停，随便什么人就能折断他的脖子。就是这么一个废物，怎么敢说要替自己疗伤，他怎么敢！难道他觉得这么一点小小的伤口就会痛吗？难道他觉得自己是需要被怜悯施舍的弱者吗？

绿谷出久艰难地呼吸着，还是不肯放弃，“不管谁受了伤，我都要......”

剑从脖子上飞速划过的痛感让他咽下最后几个字，他闭上眼，但死亡并没有降临。爆豪胜己将力度掌握得刚刚好，他脖子上只留下一道非常浅的血痕，和爆豪胜己手背上的伤痕一样浅。

就在爆豪胜己将剑收回剑鞘的同时，巨龙收起翅膀，平稳地落在塔楼屋顶上。

这场短暂的旅途结束了。

“我改变想法了，你就住在这座塔楼里。”

爆豪胜己将他踹下龙背，只留下这一句话，便头也不回地驭龙而去。

绿谷出久维持着跌坐在屋顶的姿势，直到爆豪胜己和他的龙都化作天边一点黑色的痕迹，才收回目光。

他追逐着光，哪怕被刺伤了眼睛，也还是要追逐光。

一声闷雷过后，大雨终于落下。

此时，他们两个人对神的预言都一无所知。

......

爆豪胜己给自己找了个麻烦回来。

那个什么都做不好的绿头发蠢货，第一次被女仆服侍着洗澡时，因为过度紧张栽到水里呛了个半死。每当有人在他吃饭的时候跟他说话，他就会慌慌张张想要回答，然后被嘴里的食物噎到。

爆豪胜己每天都能听说一大堆他做的蠢事。

然而这家伙在医学方面有着令人震惊的天赋。

爆豪胜己让他住进塔楼，本意是想让最排外也最擅长暗刀杀人的祭司们好好教训他。哪料他从老师那里继承了一套对“天空与大地”的独特见解，唬得祭司们眼睛发直，三天两头追着他探讨各种不知所云的问题。

他还在王宫里到处行医，治好了因为发烧卧床数月的贵妇、年老后眼睛蒙上一层白雾的武臣、摔断腿骨的马夫......治愈这些让别人束手无策的疾病在他看来就像呼吸一样简单。

这还不够。王宫里最后一个病人痊愈之后，他又打起平民的主意。

于是每天都有无数病人涌进来，烂脸的流脓的生疮的，要多恶心就有多恶心。但是绿谷出久就像看不见也闻不到似的，照旧挂着他那副蠢笑忙来忙去。

爆豪胜己忍无可忍，觉得自己早晚要把这个傻子赶出去。

可女王相当喜欢绿谷出久，甚至在看到他用药水让已经枯死的月亮草恢复生机时，露出了爆豪胜己从未见过的，几乎可以称之为慈祥的笑容。就连那些看到自己就瑟瑟发抖的平民，也把绿谷出久当成类似于神明的存在。

所以哪怕再不愿意，爆豪胜己还是要忍耐这一切。

他绝对不会承认，自己待在绿谷出久卧室里的时间越来越长。

那个小小的房间位于塔楼顶端，经常能听到不知名的鸟儿啼叫，晚上从窗户伸出手就能够到月亮。绿谷出久把这里布置得很舒适，厚重的窗帘隔绝了光线，也隔绝来自外界的一切纷扰。蜡烛不分昼夜地燃烧，散发出柔和的光芒，哪怕不煮草药的时候，也能闻到若有若无的清香。

地板上铺着很不好打理的浅色长绒毛地毯，角落里摆放着好几个毛茸茸的靠垫。爆豪胜己一边嫌弃绿谷出久女人似的品味，一边霸占最软最舒服的沙发，举着本书装模作样地看，其实目光一直黏在忙碌的绿谷出久身上。

他有时候甚至会帮绿谷出久打下手，做些搬运草药之类的力气活。每次忙完后，绿谷出久都会笑着说谢谢，拿手帕擦拭他额头上的汗水。爆豪胜己也总是摆出一副不耐烦的样子，嘴里嘟囔着，却配合地俯下身子，方便对方动作。

和绿谷出久一起度过的时光让他感到平静与快乐。

如果说还有什么美中不足，那就是他经常会“饿”。

这完全不同于普通人因为腹中缺少食物而产生的饥饿感。哪怕刚吃完饭，爆豪胜己也还是经常觉得“饿”，这种感觉让他坐立难安，却又找不到发泄的途径，最后只能塞下更多食物，借此来稍稍缓解。

他待在绿谷出久卧室里的时候，格外容易“饿”。

为此，绿谷出久笨拙地学会了做饭，好在爆豪胜己因为“饿”而格外暴躁的时候安抚他。

那天晚上他们照旧窝在阁楼里，窗帘被拉上，锅里煮着爆豪胜己最喜欢的辣味浓汤。绿谷出久拿勺子搅拌着，装作不经意地挑起话题。

“小胜（这是绿谷出久为了报复他叫自己废久而想出来的昵称），你知道埃尔大叔的孩子们吗？”

“是那几个无缘无故便身体僵硬，停止呼吸的小鬼吗。”

“对。大家都说他们是中邪而死，但埃尔大叔不信，叫我过去看了看。这其实是种很罕见的病，我也只在古籍上见到过，虽然很棘手，但也不是没有治疗的办法。”

爆豪胜己头也不抬地“嗯”了一声。

绿谷出久观察着他的神色，试探地继续说道，“不过现在缺少一种药材，只有在永夜森林才能找到，我打算明天去碰碰运气。”

爆豪胜己心里的怒火瞬间便噼里啪啦地烧起来，还夹杂着一点说不清道不明的慌乱，“永夜森林？你有几条命敢去那里碰运气？还是说你以为我会为了救几个铁匠的孩子陪你去那种地方？你不如早点做好死无全尸的准备。”

永夜森林位于大陆最边缘，太阳照耀不到的地方。那里常年被黑雾笼罩，野兽横行。曾有无数勇者前去探险，大多在迈进森林时便因为吸入空气中的有毒物质产生幻觉，在痛苦绝望中死去。

大概三四年前，爆豪胜己也动过闯进永夜森林最深处，看看那里究竟有什么的心思。但他刚靠近森林外侧，他的龙便发了疯似的想要逃，无论如何都不肯再向前一步。

直觉告诉爆豪胜己，永夜森林里必定有非人非兽的存在，且实力不在他之下。

哪怕是现在的他，对于进入永夜森林并全身而退也只有九成把握。如果带上绿谷出久这个连剑都拿不动的废物，还要再多几分风险。

他向来不怕风险，一成的把握也敢闯。

他怕的是绿谷出久会死。

然而废物完全没有自知之明，还在絮絮叨叨：“对于医者而言，铁匠的孩子和贵族大臣没有任何区别，不管是谁生了病，我都要尽心治好。”

绿谷出久背对着爆豪胜己，他那相较男性而言有些瘦弱的身体被黑暗包裹着，只有白瓷一般的脖子和手腕泛着柔和的光。爆豪胜己曾经抚摸过那里，知道那是怎样细腻柔软的皮肤。挥之不散的“饥饿感”越发强烈，让他产生想要用力咬住绿谷出久皮肤，然后看小废物哭着求饶的欲望。

那种心慌的感觉也越来越清晰，以至于爆豪胜己没办法思考。他把书猛地扔开，眼睛红得像是要淌出血来，他一字一句说地很慢，有些咬牙切齿的意味，好像这样就可以将绿谷出久嚼碎后咽下，让他变成自己身体的一部分，让他永远无法逃到自己的控制范围之外。

“你最好尽早打消这个念头，不然我现在就捏断你的腿，让你哪也去不了。”

“知道了知道了，小胜说话好吓人啊。”绿谷出久把浓汤塞到爆豪胜己手里，放低了声音，“我就是随口一说，小胜不愿意的话，我就不去了。”

这是他惯用的妥协与安抚方式，爆豪胜己略微安心了一点，但总觉得好像还有哪里不太对。

咽下浓汤的瞬间他想起来了，是眼神，他曾经见过这样的眼神，和初次相见绿谷出久把小女孩护在身后时一模一样，是哪怕赌上性命也要做到的坚决。

但是已经来不及了。

瓷碗摔在地毯上，发出闷闷的声响。

绿谷出久将碗捡起来放好，又费力地将爆豪胜己拖到床上，给他盖上被子。

他在爆豪胜己的手背上留下一个吻，然后取出早已准备好的行囊，不等天亮便离开了。

“对不起，小胜。等我回来之后，再当着你的面道歉吧。”

......

好吵......头痛得快要裂开了……爆豪胜己感觉到周围有无数侍女端着东西跑来跑去，祭司们七嘴八舌地争论着，里面似乎还夹杂着老太婆的声音。但是他动不了，也说不出话，就这样再次陷入昏迷。

他真正醒来的时候已经是深夜，房间里终于安静下来。爆豪胜己摸索着坐起来，他视线模模糊糊地看不真切，但是有一个再熟悉不过的声音，清晰地传到他耳朵里。

“晚上好啊，小胜。”

爆豪胜己猛地转头，便看到那个害他如此难受的罪魁祸首正躺在身边，被子严严实实地盖到下巴。房间里很暖和，绿谷出久的脸却是毫无血色的苍白，连那几粒雀斑都变得灰暗不少。

有那么一瞬间，爆豪胜己以为自己看到的是绿谷出久的尸体，那具在他昏迷的半个月里无数次出现在他梦中，令他无法呼吸也无法发出声音，连心脏都疼得难以忍受的尸体。

但是绿谷出久活生生地躺在那里，胸口随呼吸起伏，散发出温暖的热度。

他还在笑，仿佛来去永夜森林是件不值一提的小事。

“你！”爆豪胜己想提起这个混蛋的衣领把他痛揍一顿，但顾及到他的伤势，只得将拳头砸在床板上。

爆豪胜己整个人笼罩在绿谷出久身上，他的身体是一具牢笼，而囚犯乖顺地仰着脖子，是一个献祭般的姿势，现在他的眼睛里只有爆豪胜己一个人了。

“你终于醒啦，虽然我留了字条解释说你只是会睡上一段时间，但女王还是担心坏了……我？我完全没事，因为从小就住在森林里，知道该怎么跟野兽打交道，而且我很谨慎......”

对，没有比绿谷出久更谨慎的人了，连浓汤里安眠药的剂量都分毫不差，刚好够自己睡到他从森林里出来，简直是谨慎到了冷血的地步。

“没事？”爆豪胜己掀开被子，绿头发的少年只穿着睡衣，他看起来更瘦了，领口空空荡荡的，锁骨凹陷出一道漂亮的弧度。

爆豪胜己的手轻易便钻了进去，薄茧摩挲皮肤时带来阵阵酥痒，绿谷出久心脏跳漏了一拍，他屏住呼吸，略微有些期待，尽管他自己也说不清是在期待什么。

可那只手停住了，爆豪胜己毫不留情地按住他小腹上的伤疤，任他痛呼出声。

“这就是你说的没事？”

“小胜......”绿谷出久的眼睛蒙上一层水雾。

真奇怪啊，感到疼痛的明明是绿谷出久，爆豪胜己却觉得自己输了。

“你他妈脑子里装的都是什么？谁都想救，谁都不愿意放弃，那你自己呢？你自己的命就不重要吗？就算你觉得自己死了也无所谓，那老子呢？你他妈该不会以为老子会为你的死掉几滴泪，然后每天想念你吧？别做梦了，你就是死了烂了变成鬼了，老子也绝不会放过你。”

这一刻他终于明白，原来绿谷出久和他一样，是神的恩赐，也是神创造的残次品。他生病了，他的身体里有一个巨大的空洞，而绿谷出久把自己填进去，变成他肉体与灵魂的一部分，让他重归完整。

他不在乎那些与自己无关的人是死是活，也无法对他们产生善意和感情。但如果绿谷出久以众生平等的态度爱他们，宁可舍弃性命也要救他们，如果这样能让绿谷出久感到快乐，安心陪在自己身边，那他也愿意去爱，去付出。

而相应的，他做对绿谷出久而言最特殊的那个人，他要绿谷出久做每件事前都先考虑到“小胜”，然后才去想“大家”。

“饥饿感”又悄然而至，这一次，爆豪胜己不打算再忍耐，毕竟猎物已经主动将脖子献上来。

绿谷出久张开嘴，想为自己的欺骗和不告而别辩解，但他再也没有机会了，爆豪胜己用唇舌、唾液和狂热的情感，攻占了他口腔的所有角落。

原来接吻是这种感觉，炽热的、迷乱的、抵死缠绵的，怎样都不够，忍不住要挺起胸膛渴求更多，将自己送到对方的掌控之下。

他的手臂不知什么时候已经环在爆豪胜己脖子上，两人的下体胡乱摩擦着。他们都知道对方勃起了，眼睛里的火焰将彼此点燃。

他们吻了多久？也许只有几秒钟，也许长达一个世纪，唇分开时绿谷出久的脸已经红透，他大口大口喘着气，嫣红的舌尖若隐若现。

不会有比这更淫靡的画面了，那个温柔地笑着的少年沉浸在情欲里。他的眼睛是碧绿的深潭，要将所有旅人拖下去一同沉沦。

“要不要。”爆豪胜己直起上身，他现在是一头雄兽了，迫不及待想要去征服。但他暂时强忍着冲动，手隔着裤子盖在绿谷出久勃起的阴茎上，他要等猎物心甘情愿地被他拆吃下肚，“我问你要不要我。”

“要......”

绿谷出久羞耻地发现自己正挺动下身在爆豪胜己手中摩擦，但是这太舒服了，他没有办法停下来。可对方并不打算就这样放过他，耳廓被亲吻了，但是不够，有什么湿软的东西模仿交配的频率反复操弄他的耳洞，还是不够，这些都不够。

他的表情取悦了爆豪胜己，于是得到一点小小的甜头。阴茎被很好地照顾到了，已经红透的耳垂被用力咬住，而后又叼在齿间厮磨舔舐，层层痛感与又酥又麻的痒意交织着，让他浑身上下的皮肤都烧起来。绿谷出久模模糊糊地想，但是为什么，为什么还不够，我到底在渴求什么？

“说你想要。”这是海妖的歌声，要蛊惑他走向陷阱，可他无法拒绝，“说你想要我操你，如果能让我满意的话，我就按你说的做。”

“想……想要、想要小胜……”

这已经是极限了，绿谷出久的眼泪糊了满脸，那个粗鄙的词在舌尖转了几圈，无论如何也没办法说出来。

这远不到令爆豪胜己满意的程度，但也还算勉强及格。他等得太久，没有多余的耐心去解扣子，于是绿谷出久的睡衣被撕成碎片，修长的身躯毫无保留地呈现在眼前。他是美的，混杂着孩童和青年气息的美，此刻他皮肤泛着情欲的红，阴茎直挺挺地翘起，比王国里最低贱的娼妓还要勾人。

小腹上已经结痂的伤痕令他看起来像瓷器一样脆弱，让人既想将他藏在安全的地方，又想亲手将他摔碎。

而这都是属于自己一个人的......爆豪胜己毫不怜惜地咬上他的乳尖，少年吃痛的吸气声是最好的催情药。乳粒在唇齿间肿胀，敏感到轻轻吹气就痒得不行。绿谷出久偷偷伸手想抚慰另一侧，但很快就被发现，然后乳尖被捏住，惩罚般地反复按压拉扯。他感觉到痛，但更多的是愉悦，抑制不住要小声呻吟，然后换来变本加厉的玩弄。

爆豪胜己吻遍他身体的每一寸肌肤，留下湿漉漉的水痕和象征主权的青紫色印记。绿谷从不知道自己有这么多的敏感带，腰是、手腕是、大腿内侧是、就连伤痕边缘都是。

他不再是完整的自己了，他被爆豪胜己的亲吻打破，变成无数欲望碎片，随这个人的情欲一同起伏着。

“唔！”他的阴茎在爆豪胜己手中跳动，已经到了最后时刻，对方却坏心眼地用拇指堵住那个小小的孔洞，扯过放在床边的衣带，在他性器根部打了个结。

会坏掉的......绿谷出久苦苦哀求着，这如潮的快感让他想逃，但是爆豪胜己用身体囚禁了他，所以他只能紧紧抱住罪魁祸首，在他背上留下无数抓痕。

少年的呻吟已经带上哭腔，爆豪胜己附身在他的欲望顶端留下一个吻。绿谷看着他逐渐加深的笑意，打了个寒战。

“怎么能射呢，废久，老子可还没爽呢。”

会被吃掉的，直觉让绿谷出久拼命向后挣扎，但马上就被抓住脚腕拖了回来。

爆豪胜己不知什么时候拿起桌上的乳膏——那是绿谷出久偶尔用来擦手的——挖了一大坨，抹在他因为紧张不停收缩的穴口。

“别乱动，你太紧了，我进不去。”

屁股被打了，绿谷出久吃惊地瞪大眼睛。不痛，但是前所未有地羞耻，他又要哭了。

爆豪胜己没忍住又拍了几下，雪白的臀肉色情地颤开，是不多见的好景色。

“你这么紧，简直天生就是要被人干的啊，废久。”手指艰难地进出着，爆豪胜己额头暴起青筋，他拼命克制住想立马换成阴茎捅进去的冲动，尤其是那个里面又紧又热舒服到不行的家伙还在胡乱扭动。

乳膏被融化开了，手指抽动时逐渐带起令人面红耳赤的水声。绿谷出久也从中得到了快感，但是他不愿意承认，好像一开口就会变得淫荡似的。可他越紧张，里面越是不停收缩，爽得爆豪胜己又低声骂了几句脏话。

简直不知好歹，爆豪胜己抬起他的腰，往臀肉上狠狠抽了几巴掌，那两坨可怜的软肉已经变红，绿谷出久企图用把头埋进被子的方式逃避现实。

“小胜真的太差劲了……”

手指已经伸进去三根，爆豪胜己发现了他的秘密，每次擦过某处时绿谷出久都无法控制地轻哼，大腿也不由自主地加紧。

他抽回手指，双手握住绿谷出久的大腿用力分开，这个姿势让对方可以清晰地看到自己一张一合的穴口。粗壮的阴茎抵了上去，爆豪胜己的眼睛已经是猩红一片。

“既然这么说，那我就让你知道，什么是真正的差劲。”

肉刃猛地劈开软肉，撞到一个不可思议的深度。绿谷出久觉得自己被彻底填满了，身体也好灵魂也罢，都打上了另一个人的印记。

对方不给他反应的时间，立马便大开大合地动作起来，每一次抽插都伴随着粘稠的水声。绿谷出久无力地攀住这个给他带来疼痛也带来愉悦的人，随他的动作在欲海沉浮。

真的会坏掉的，后面有多爽前面就有多煎熬，得不到释放的他加倍敏感。除了断断续续毫无意义的呻吟之外，绿谷出久没办法发出其他任何声音。他的脸上满是汗水和泪水，唾液顺着嘴角滑落，他现在是一只雌兽，是一个渴求着爆豪胜己的洞，也是完整的他自己。

爆豪粗暴地抽插着，肉体相碰撞的声音让他亢奋不已。可他的吻却出乎意料的轻柔，他吻掉绿谷出久脸上的泪水，吻他挺立的乳尖，吻他满是伤疤的右手，吻他柔软的唇，他们交缠着，谁也逃不掉。

在这场绝对称不上温柔的性事里，绿谷出久本已做好伤口裂开的心理准备。但爆豪胜己一只手按在他肩头，另一只手托住他的臀肉，让他的上半身不会因为冲撞而移动。哪怕是在最激烈的时刻，伤口处也没有感受到一丝疼痛。

过了许久，衣带终于被抽掉，绿谷出久还来不及反应，阴茎就又被对方的手捏住。他啜泣着摇头，想乞求片刻的释放。但是没有用，爆豪胜己是全世界最温柔也最残暴的人，他把绿谷出久抱起来圈在怀里，这个姿势让他的阴茎进入地更深，绿谷出久感觉那东西又涨大了一圈，他不知道这意味着什么，只能抬头寻求答案。

爆豪胜己亲吻他的额头，用沙哑的声音在他耳边低声劝诱，“再等等。”

还要多久？绿谷出久一秒钟都坚持不住，他觉得自己马上就要在这灭顶的快感中死去。于是他求饶般地啃咬爆豪胜己的喉结，后穴随动作收缩着。

这的确取悦到了暴君，于是抽插的动作变得更快，伴随着爆豪胜己餍足的低吼，他被填满了。

绿谷出久双目失神地大口喘气，后穴还在不受控制地收缩。他的小腹鼓起来，里面全都是爆豪胜己，连同他整个人都是爆豪胜己的了，于是他抬起头和对方接了个缱绻而不带任何情欲味道的吻。

真是漫长的一天啊，绿谷出久这样想着，他又累又乏，身上还黏糊糊的，好在现在终于可以安心睡个觉了。

可还不等他闭上眼，腰就再次被环住了，爆豪胜己压下来，眼睛里是他再熟悉不过的欲望，连那尚还埋在他体内的东西也跟着硬起来。

诶？？？？？

塔楼屋顶上，被勒令不准出现的巨龙打了个滚，无聊地挥了挥尾巴，在断断续续的呻吟声中睡了过去。

等天亮之后，就该有人发现了吧。

他们的王储已经痊愈了。

—END—

感谢阅读


End file.
